


Monsters wear pants

by Jeuji



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, Boys Being Boys, F/M, First Kiss, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeuji/pseuds/Jeuji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tardisandwings asked: if you're still doing prompts, Derek gets hit by a Beauty and The Beast curse, and Stiles is the only one to break it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters wear pants

"A curse." Stiles said dryly, looking between Deaton and Scott.

"Yes, a curse, one placed upon him by a very angry and powerful witch," Deaton replied, raising a brown at Stiles, as if betting him to question it. Stiles scoffed, "so what, Derek’s been turned a little wolfy? I really don’t see the problem."  
Scott shook his head, a little pale, “uhh, it’s a little more then that.” Stiles squinted at his best friend, what do you mean ‘a little more’?” Scott winced, “you’ll see in a second,” Deaton cut in.

They led Stiles into one of the exam rooms in the clinic, the room was dark, but he could still make out a hunched figure in the corner. When Deaton flicked on the lights, Stiles took an involuntary step back.

Jesus Christ.

In the corner sat a monster. That was the only way of describing it. It was huge and menacing, long claws, covered in hair, and a muzzle.

It reminded Stiles of an even more terrifying Alpha Peter Hale, and that horrified him. 

"What the hell you guys!?" He exclaimed, trying to escape, the thing stood, towering at least a foot over them. It took a step forward, but paused when Stiles let out a little gasp in fear.

"Stiles," the creature rumbled.

Scott and Deaton were both at Stiles side, “it’s fine! It’s Derek,” Stiles could hardly hear them over the sound of his heart beating in his chest, over the panic building in his head. 

Then the monster looked at him, catching his eyes. 

Everything went still.

He knew those eyes, he knew them from the times he’d challenged their owner, from the times he’s found them on him glaring, from the times they’d appeared above in a wet dream.

Those were Derek’s eyes.

"Derek?" Stiles managed to weeze out, the monster inclined his head. "Unfortunately," came the deep reply, the huge beast shifting on his jean clad legs uncomfortably.

"You’re wearing jeans," Stiles offered weakly, "that’s so weird."

Scott chuckled and Derek rolled his eyes, which once again, weird. 

"So, how’d you manage to piss off a witch?" Stiles asked, pushing away from Scott and Deaton to approach Derek. Now that the fear was gone, he eyed him curiously.

"She wanted to marry Lydia, when I got in her way she did this," Derek offered with a shrug, Scott scoffed. "No, you called her crazy,then attacked her, then she cursed you and said ‘until you can find someone to love as I have, you will suffer as the beast you are’. Then when Lydia told her she wasn’t interested, the woman understood and left. This could have all been avoided if you handed jumped to conclusions." Scott said, Derek could only glare.

Stiles looked between the two wolves for a bit, then to Deaton, “what do we do?” 

Deaton gestured to Derek, “the curse was pretty self explanatory, he has to fall in love in this form, and have someone love him in return.” 

Stiles blinked, “you mean like beauty and the beast,” he said dryly.

Deaton shook his head, “not exactly.” Stiles sent him a look, “maybe a little.” The vet conceded, “but that doesn’t change the fact that that is the only solution to breaking this curse.”

They turned to Derek, “what?” The man in question asked, “well, are you in love with anyone?” Stiles asked bluntly, Scott raised a brow at his friend.

Derek froze, “no.”

Stiles blinked, “oh shit, you do! You’re totally in love with someone!” He exclaimed, pointing at an embarrassed Derek. Stiles looking at the expression on the monsters face, it was so much like human Derek that it hurt. Derek was in love with someone, and that someone was most definitely not Stiles. 

"No I’m not!" Derek replied, jerking away, Stiles laughed a little forcefully. "No you don’t, you are! So, who is it? Do we know her?"

Scott looked a little shocked, but Deaton seemed to be realizing something, and smiled mysteriously. 

"It doesn’t matter Stiles," the young man scoffed, digging himself deeper into his self deprecating hole "why? Because you haven’t told her? Come on dude, if she knows you even a little she’ll be ecstatic to help you!" 

"Stiles-," Scott began, seemingly realizing the same thing as Deaton,but was cut off. 

"Hell, I’m sure if we bring her here she’ll do her thing, break the spell, and bam, happily ever after!" He exclaimed, not noticing the way Derek’s fists clenched. 

Stiles didn’t even realize his cheeks had gone red, or that his eyes were watering, “how can she not want you? I mean, you’re Derek, she’d be stupid not to!”

"He," Derek said, deadly calm.

Stiles looked up surprised, “what?”

Derek met his gaze, the muzzle and dark fur a stark shadow against his light eyes, “I said he, I’m in love with a he.”

The room went silent, the only sounds coming from the animals in the cages a room over.

"But-I don’t-you don’t like guys," Stiles said stupidly, the monster rolled his eyes. "No, how were we to know you liked guys? You’v only ever shown interest in girls!" Stiles yelled desperately looking to Scott, who frowned.

"Stiles, that isn’t true," Scott said calmly, while Derek shifted further from the group, looking like he wanted nothing more than to escape.

Stiles looked confused, “but-no, is it Danny?” He asked quietly, “I mean, I understand, it’s Danny, but he’s dating Ethan! It wont work out-” Derek turned, angrily cutting him off, “IT’S NOT DANNY!” 

Stiles eyes got misty, face contorting angrily, “THEN WHO DEREK?! I’M ONLY TRYING TO HELP.” “IT’S YOU IDIOT.”

Stiles mouth slammed shut, he took a step back, eyes wide, “what?”

Derek didn’t respond, the monster only seemed to deflate a little. Stiles would have found it hilarious that he could do that to a seven foot beast if it wasn’t for the situation. 

"No, you don’t get to turn away! What do you mean me?" Stiles demanded, following Derek’s retreating steps.

Derek looked down at his clawed hands, not saying a word. Stiles glared, “for petes sake, we’re breaking this blasted curse, then you and I are having a huge conversation, in which you can’t escape.” 

Stiles walked towards Derek grasping his furry cheeks he pulled the wolfs muzzle down, “Derek Hale I love you too you idiot.” 

Then he kissed him. 

He honestly expected some grand transformation scene like in Beauty and the Beast, but what he got instead what Derek crying out, and shedding a huge chunk of fur and flesh in a way that would haunt Stiles dreams.

"UHG! What the hell?" He looked down in slight horror, as Derek stood up, bits of fur and meat still stuck to him.

But Derek was looking at him in wonder, panting a little, “you love me?” Stiles was still a little grossed out, but nodded.

Then something strange happened, which in all honesty, probably beat out the super corny Disney transformation.

Derek smiled.

Like, a real honest to god 100% genuine smile.

Without warning he pulled Stiles towards him, getting blood and who knows what else across the front of his clothes but he really didn’t care.

Well, okay he cared, but not enough to stop kissing Derek to complain.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to send me a prompt you can head over to my Teen Wolf tumblr onehaleofafire.tumblr.com


End file.
